


Grumpiness

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Potter: Darkness On The Edge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Sirius and Remus talk.





	

** Grumpiness **

****

“I don’t understand why I have to remain hiding. If Dumbledore wanted to, he could have every single charge against me dropped. And yet he does nothing. I remain hiding, and Harry remains stuck with those buffoons.” Sirius snarls.

“You know why he does nothing, though. Come on Sirius, he explained it to you. He explained it to the both of us.” Remus replies, sighing slightly at his friend’s angry expression.

“All he told us was that it would best for everyone involved, if I remained in hiding. What sort of an explanation is that?” Sirius growls. “All I know is that Harry is stuck with those fools in Privet Drive, and I’m here, in this fucking wood. What sort of life is this?”

Remus lays a comforting hand on his friend’s arm and replies. “It’s for Harry’s protection. I’m sure Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is right for Harry and for us all.”

“You mean by allowing you to resign? For heaven’s sake Remus, Snape was a bloody Death Eater, and yet he teaches at Hogwarts. Malfoy’s son goes to the damned school, and we both know what that man did during the war.” Sirius snaps.

Remus, runs a hand through his hair and says. “I know, but you must see why it has to be this way. Fudge refuses to budge on your conviction, Dumbledore might be the most powerful man in the Wizarding World, but even he cannot overrule the Minister for Magic.”

Sirius snorts. “He could if he went directly to Windsor. But we both know he won’t do that.”

Remus laughs. “Oh of course not, I don’t think he wants anything to do with them, or them with him. But still, things will get better. We both know Fudge is on shaky ground, and that with the way things are progressing now, Malfoy might soon be out of a job.”

“That will be the day. If I hadn’t met the man myself, I would’ve been convinced he was under the imperius curse.  Why Malfoy stays in his position I do not know. His department is leaking money every way. I heard about it from the other prisoners in Azkaban you know. They’re all laughing at Fudge.” Sirius states.

His friend nods. “I know, everything seems to be indicating Malfoy will run for Minister in the next election.  And if he does that, then we both know what Dumbledore will do.”

Sirius nods, if there was one thing he could respect about Dumbledore now, it was the fact that the man was determined to prevent evil from coming into power at whatever cost. On that note, he asks. “You met the Weasleys did you not?” his friend nods and he continues. “Did Fawley do what I said he’d do?”

“It would appear so. From what I heard when I was approaching, they’ve got the entire of the Prewett inheritance lined up, all they need now is for formal confirmation, which I know Dumbledore is going to ensure they get.” Remus supplies.

Sirius nods. “Good, if anyone deserves that inheritance it is them. I hope that they know where to save it though, if I know the Lestranges, and their odd bunch of cousins, they will come hankering for it soon enough.”

“They’re still in their cells are they not?” Remus asks, sounding concerned.

“I believe so. But with Malfoy seemingly getting more influential with the Minister day by day, it won’t be long until they are released.” Sirius points out.

“I disagree. It benefits Malfoy to keep them in their cells, that way he can accumulate more power, and act as if he is doing everything within his power to get them out. Should He Who Must Not Be Named, ever return, that way he can appeal to every sensibility. He is playing a very dangerous game.” Remus says.

Sirius runs a hand through his hair, he knows he needs to get a haircut, but right now he doesn’t think he could be bothered to do so. He moves his hands and keeps them clasped together. He looks at Remus, noting the hollow lines around his forehead and underneath his eyes and asks. “You’ve not been sleeping very well have you?”

His friend laughs. “I have not. Dumbledore’s been having me run around on various missions. Trying to ensure that one thing and then another happens. That the others like me remain neutral.”

“Why? What does he think will happen?” Sirius asks concerned. He’d met some of the other werewolves, and whilst they were decent folk, Dumbledore’s evident concern, is concerning to him as well.

Remus raises a shoulder and then brings it down. “I do not know. I think he is merely trying to play it safe. With Pettigrew, still around and alive, we’ve got to be aware. People we once thought dead might come crawling back.”

Sirius nods. “Do we know where the rat went?”

“No, but wherever he has gone, he will reappear from there soon enough. If he finds fellow Death Eaters, he will definitely return. And when he does, we will be ready for him.” Remus responds.

Sirius nods. “Of course. We should have finished him off then and there.”

Remus shakes his head. “I disagree, whilst at the time I wanted to, I think now we will get a chance to figure some things out. Things that have always been troubling me since the end of the war.”

Curious Sirius asks. “What sort of things?”

“James and Lily named Peter their secret keeper and it was a smart move, but James knew just how cowardly Peter could be, why didn’t he use another man as well, just in case. Why remain where he did, when there was a risk. And why didn’t Dumbledore do something when things were going properly south?” Remus asks.

Sirius thinks on this for a moment and then says. “I think we all thought Peter was a good man, he was in Gryffindor for god’s sake Remus! He wasn’t a Slytherin!”

“I know, still it begs a few questions does it not?” Remus asks.

Sirius nods. “I suppose so.” They trail off then and eventually Remus leaves, and Sirius transforms and begins his disappearance once more.


End file.
